User blog:Minajestylove/The Barb Diary
NICKI. MINAJ. Little King. Onika. Tanya . Maraj. Queen of hip-hop. = a name that's inspired millions of barbz around the world. A name that changed the lives of many. A name that changed mine. First, lemme tell you my story. I was born on the south-east side. I grew up on with nice family. I suffered bullying on my early years of elementary ; only to realize that after earning my fame I'll be one of them also. I felt guilty whenever they steal in my classmates' bags. I felt guilty when they force other people to remain quiet about their little ' crimes ' . I felt guilty when I became one of them. I was in a living hell. They forced me to do stuff I never want to do. They woke me up to the world. I was exposed to alcohol and tobacco at a very young age. I almost tried drugs. All the drama just got to me when I was on 6th grade. I didn't have real friends. I never had one. They just come and go. Its crazy how I turned from a victim to a criminal. I stole stuff, I hit other people , my life had no direction. Its crazy how I was the one being punched,strangled,betrayed and then turn to be the one doing it.I know from the very start they're not going to be good to me. It's my fault anyway. I wanted fame. I wanted to be known. I wanted to be them. My mind took over my heart. I forgot about me actually having REAL friends. I forgot about me actually having a complete family. I wonder why!oh! It's because....... They were never anywhere near my side. I was alone. I didn't have bestfriend to talk to about my math homework I forgot to pass. I didn't have a sissy bestie to tell about my crush, and how perfect he was , for me. I didn't have a lil sis to play with. I didn't have parents to support me. I didn't have anybody. Everybody took sides and I was left alone. I wanted to give up but I can't. I wanna learn how to trust again, but it won't apply. I wanna continue living my life, but life is stopping me. I was on the verge of giving up ; and just wanna end my existence to this world. It didn't happen. Music held me up. It helped me through everything. That 's when I found Nicki. She's a God's gift to me. I was just listening to the local radio playing some hip-hop jams when a voice called my attention. It was a female. She's rapping. At first, I was a bit shocked. Since I'm from the southern-east side, I didn't know such femme rappers existed. Like, everybody knows its a male-dominated industry. I turn up the volume a little to feel the beat of the song. It was around 2009, the song features a group of artists called " Young Money. " Her words kept replaying on my mind, " okay, I get it . Lemme think I guess its my turn " It was hella cute but it has toughness in it. Not too barbie, not too tomboy ; just the right amount of versatility. The song ended and I was enlightened As heck. A year later, I heard her again. It was a song by some guy and he was singing about partying like its the end of the world thingy. To be honest, i really like his voice.... Then she came in.... and she owned it. I changed my mind. Stand aside lil prince. She slayyyyyyed the track like it was her own song. " similies, metaphors and we pop pills ." That's the time I searched her up on the net. That's the time I found out about Nicki Minaj. I checked EVERYTHING. Her MySpace profile, twitter, videos, mixtapes , songs, autobiography etc. I found out that she was a very good person. She was once poor, but she worked hard and got her success. She came to thrive,and now she's flying high. She proved that with hardwork,you can achieve your dreams. She worked hard, and it payed off . A few months later, she suddenly became viral. She made a song that became the song of the summer. Everybody felt her heartbeat beating like a drum and it's coming our way. I fell in love with her. That's when I started " fanning ". A year later. She released another track. Once again, was the song of the summer. It went out Valentines Day and everybody just went crazy. A few months later, she was on tour. She came to my country. My friend had the chance to go but I didn't have Muny at the time to my dismay. Tommorow after the show, she was bragging to everybody how amazing Nicki is and some other stuff . Of course , I was jealous as hell. Because by the time of her concert here, i was just starting to join the fandom. The next year, I'm officially part of team minaj. I know it took me DECADES to finally join the team , but hey, studies are my priority. I run pages, i promote OTM, EVERYTHING. Its the least I can do. She helped me get through the pain. Her music stayed with me when nobody else did. Onika Tanya Maraj is my inspiration. Nicki Minaj is my hero. Thank you Nicki, for the love, for the concern to us barbz, for everyhing. Love , Cici ♥♥♥♥♥ :* Category:Blog posts